dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Release Timeline
Timeline '2006' *May 21, 2006 Dragoncave is created. *May 21, 2006 Original Species - Black Dragons, Blue Dino, Green Dino, Green Dragons, Magi Dragons, Mint Dragons, Purple Dragons, Stone Dragons, Vine Dragons, White Dragons *May 26, 2006 - Birth of the oldest Creature known in DC http://dragcave.net/view/sy7p '2007' *May, 2007 - Undead Dragon was added *May 31, 2007 - Water Dragon was added. *August, 2007 - Red Dragon was added. *October, 2007 - Two-Headed Dragon was added. *June 2, 2007 - Bright Pink, Gold , and Neglected dragons were added, alongside Chickens. *June 19, 2007 - Gray Dragon was added. *June 19, 2007 - Red and Yellow Dinos were added. *September 22, 2007 - Silver Dragon was added. *October 5, 2007 - Stone Dragon was added. *December 3, 2007 - Paper Dragon was added. *Christmas Season, 2007 - Holly Dragon '2008' *May 13, 2008 - Female Two-Headed Dragon was added *June or July, 2008 - Skywing Dragon (after the Sprite Replacement Project and Server migration) *August or September, 2008 - Guardian Dragon *September 15, 2008 - Seasonal Dragons (Summer) *October 31, 2008 - Vampire Dragons *November 29, 2008 - Seasonal Dragons (Autumn) *December 21, 2008 - Seasonal Dragons (Winter) *December 25, 2008 - Yulebuck Dragons *Christmas Season, 2008 - Leetle Trees '2009' *February 9, 2009 "New Eggs" Release - Geode Dragon, Frilled Dragon * February 14, 2009 - Valentine Dragon *April 10, 2009 - Seasonal Dragons (Spring) *April 22, 2009 "Egg Flood" Release - Balloon, Daydream, Dorsal (2 types), Pink, Striped, Sunrise, Sunset and Whiptail *July 15, 2009 "Moar Eggs" Release - Albino, Cheese, Ochredrake and Pygmy. Purple Dinos released secretly. *August 24-26, 2009 "New Releases" Release - Deep Sea Dragon, Horse, Neotropical, Water Walker and Waterhorse *Halloween 2009 - Pumpkin dragons *November 22, 2009 "Legendary Trio " - Ice Dragons, Magma Dragons, Thunder Dragons *Christmas Season 2009 - Snow Angel Dragon '2010' *January 15, 2010 "Mid-Winter Madness" - Canopy, Electric, Nocturne and Two-Finned Bluna *February 14, 2010 "Valentines 10" - Sweetlings *March 26, 2010 "Dimorphism" - Guardians of Nature *April 1, 2010 "Mod mayhem" - Bright-Breasted Wyverns, Hellfire Wyverns, Sunsong Amphipteres, and Nebula dragons *May 26, 2010 "Insert witty title here" Release - Day Glory Drakes, Night Glory Drakes, Terrae Dragons, and Shallow Water Dragons. *July 4, 2010 "Beat The Heat" Summer Release - Coastal Waverunners, Spitfires *August 28, 2010 "55 Days" Release - Ridgewing Dragon (2 types) and Flamingo Wyverns. *October 10, 2010 "10 on 10-10-10" Release - Harvest Dragons and Ember Dragons *October 31, 2010 - Black Marrow Dragons *Christmas Season 2010 - Ribbon Dancers '2011' *February 13, 2011 "Prize Dragons" - Gold, Silver, and Bronze Tinsel Dragons *February 14, 2011 "Valentines 2011" - Rosebud Dragon *March 16, 2011 "Surprise!" - Swallowtail Dragons, Pillow Dragons, Black Striped released secretly. *April 1, 2011 - Nebula Alts. *May 21, 2011 "5th Anniversary" Release - Crimson Flare Pygmy, Dark Myst Pygmy, Misfit Pygmy, Nilia Pygmy and Seawyrm Pygmy. *July 18, 2011 "Desert Sands" Release - Release Announcement Pictures Latest releases were accompanied by a picture with its title, a drawing of the eggs and a funny phrase which is published in the thread of the forum that TJ09 uses to proclaim them to the users. TJ09 posts two to four eggs (which sometimes have a code forming a word related to the release or event) with these images to allow users to follow the stages of growth of the new eggs until they become adults. Here some pictures of the latest releases: Dcfrillgeode.jpg April09drop.png 090714.png Dcaugust.jpg Legendary_Trio.png Dcholiday.png Dcmidwinter.png 2010-05-26.png 100401.png 2010-07-03.png 100828.png 10 on 10-10-10.png 101031.png Winter_release.png 101225.png ValentineDC banner2011-02-14.png 2011-03-16.png 2011-05-21 5th birthday.png Desert_Sands_17-07-2011.png Category:Browse Category:Releases